The Little Mer-Mouse 3: Gadget's Beginning
Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Angelina-357084187.jpg|Angelina Ballerina as Young Ariel Disney Gadget.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Ariel Oliver-oliver-company-2.28.jpg|Oliver as Flounder Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Marina Del Ray Ultra Nyan.jpg|Ultra Nyan as Young Sebastian Bonkers.jpg|Bonkers D.Bobcat as Sebastian Matthias.jpg|Matthias as King Triton Bentina Beakley.png|Mrs. Beakley as Queen Athena Bright Eyes.jpg|Bright Eyes as Young Attina Angel Full-1-.jpg|Angel as Young Alana Tammy.jpg|Tammy as Young Aquata Marie 1.jpg|Marie as Young Arista Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Young Adella Chirp.jpg|Chirp as Young Andrina Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca, Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie, Luna.jpg|Luna, Young Tanya Mousekewitz.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham and Lola - Dear John.png|Lola Bunny as Ariel's Sisters Banjo Kazooie.jpg|Banjo as Benjamin Creature Crabs.jpg|Creature Crabs as Electric Eels Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Ray-Ray Gopher.png|Gopher as Cheeks Scooby.jpg|Scooby Doo as Shellbow Lampy.jpg|Lampy as Ink Spot Cricket Crockett.jpg|Cricket Crockett as Swifty the Shrimp Sam DIC.jpg|Sam the Penguin as Scuttle Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself Angelina Ballerina as Young Ariel Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Ariel Oliver (Oliver and Company) as Young Flounder Catrina (My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina) as Marina Del Ray Ultra Nyan (1 & 2) as Young Sebastian Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) as Sebastian Matthias (Redwall) as King Triton Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales) as Queen Athena Bright Eyes (Pound Puppies) as Young Attina Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Young Alana Tammy (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) as Young Aquata Marie (The Aristocats) as Young Arista Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) as Young Adella Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) as Young Andrina Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) as Aquata Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Arista Luna (Sailor Moon) as Attina Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Adella Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) as Alana Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Andrina Banjo (Banjo-Kazooie) as Benjamin Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal) as Electric Eels Yogi Bear as Ray-Ray Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) as Cheeks Scooby Doo as Shellbow Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) as Ink Spot Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) as Swifty the Shrimp Sam the Penguin (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) as Scuttle Hanuman as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies